


Atemzüge

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [71]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, c!Boerne, h!Thiel, hurt!Thiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Irgendwann sollte er fragen, was genau passiert ist</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atemzüge

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Nicht aufhören!  
>  **A/N:** Ich fand es ganz lustig, das Prompt hier zweimal - einmal implizit und einmal explizit - unterzubringen. Aber davon mal abgesehen, ist das hier natürlich weder was neues noch was besonderes ;) Am 31.1. endete die Bingophase, und ich hab' mit Hängen und Würgen noch ein einfaches Bingo geschafft ...  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 29.1.2014

~~~

_Thiel atmet._

Er weiß nicht mehr genau, wie lange er inzwischen schon hier sitzt und Thiels Atemzüge zählt. Natürlich weiß er, daß das nicht nötig ist, und er weiß auch, daß die Prognose gut ist und Thiel vermutlich innerhalb der nächsten Stunden wieder zu sich kommen wird. Aber er wartet dennoch angespannt auf jeden nächsten Atemzug; es gelingt ihm einfach nicht, die Angst in den Griff zu bekommen.

_Thiel atmet._

Vermutlich steht er noch unter Schock, was ja auch nicht verwunderlich ist. Es kostet ihn einige Mühe, die Bilder zurückzudrängen, die sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund seines Bewußtseins drängen. Blut, zu viel Blut, Thiel verliert viel zu viel Blut. Er hat ganz automatisch reagiert, zum Glück, ohne Zeit zu verlieren. Wenn Thiel alleine gewesen, wenn niemand bei ihm gewesen wäre -

_Thiel atmet._

Es hat nur einige Minuten gedauert, bis der Rettungswagen da war, aber sie waren ihm unendlich lange vorgekommen, und Thiels Atem immer langsamer und schwächer, so schwach, daß er geglaubt hatte -

_Thiel atmet._

Irgendwann merkt er, daß er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hat und jeden Atemzug mitatmet, als würde das helfen, und er versucht sich zu entspannen und ruhiger zu werden, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Eine Tasse Kaffee wäre nicht verkehrt, aber wenn er jetzt weggeht ... nein, er bleibt lieber hier. Zur Sicherheit.

~~~

Boernes Stimme.

Irgendetwas drückt ihn nach unten und hält ihn am Boden fest. Aber der Boden ist weich ... ein Bett?

Als er die Augen öffnet, ist alles verschwommen. Aber es ist hell, und da ist Boerne. Boerne redet, aber er kann die Augen nicht offenhalten. Da war ... irgendetwas ist passiert, etwas Schlimmes, aber er kann sich im Moment gerade nicht mehr so genau erinnern.

Vermutlich ist alles wieder gut, wenn er hier liegt. In einem Krankenhaus? Er blinzelt angestrengt, doch das Licht ist so grell und er kann nicht wirklich erkennen, wo er ist. Aber da piepst etwas im Hintergrund, und ihm tut nichts weh, und da ist Boernes Stimme. Er versucht zu sagen, daß Boerne nicht aufhören soll zu reden, vielleicht versteht er dann irgendwann, was passiert ist. Und für einen Moment hört er auch seine eigene Stimme, aber dann ist da wieder nichts mehr.

~~~

Als er das nächste Mal wach wird, sind die Schmerzen leider zurück. Aber lange nicht so schlimm wie vorher. Inzwischen erinnert er sich wieder ganz schwach an das Vorher - wenn es nach ihm geht, muß die Erinnerung auch gar nicht unbedingt so deutlich werden. Da ist wieder Boernes Stimme, auch wenn sie anders klingt als sonst. Und diesmal versteht er endlich, was er hört. Aber Sinn ergibt das alles nicht ... wovon um Himmels Willen redet Boerne da? Er öffnet vorsichtig die Augen, und ja, auch mit dem Sehen klappt es jetzt besser. Ein Krankenhaus, ganz eindeutig. Jetzt erkennt er auch den Geruch. Boerne bricht mitten im Satz ab und starrt ihn an.

"Thiel?"

"Hier", murmelt Thiel, und wundert sich über das Lächeln, das sich auf Boernes Gesicht ausbreitet. Er räuspert sich. "Wieso erzählen Sie mir das?"

"Sie haben gesagt, ich soll nicht aufhören", krächzt Boerne.

"Wann...?"

Der Blick des anderen wandert zu der Uhr, die an der Wand hängt.

"Vor knapp sechs Stunden."

Er schließt die Augen wieder, weil es immer noch erstaunlich anstrengend ist, sie offenzuhalten.

"Und seitdem erzählen Sie mir Ihre Vorlesungen?"

"Unter anderem."

 _Sie haben Sie doch nicht mehr alle_ , will er sagen, aber ihm fehlt die Energie. Was vielleicht besser so ist, denn die Worte klingen ziemlich unfreundlich, wenn er länger darüber nachdenkt, dabei hat er das gar nicht so gemeint, es war nur der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf geschossen ist.

Er spürt, wie eine Hand nach seiner greift und ihn festhält. Irgendwann sollte er fragen, was genau passiert ist und was ihm eigentlich fehlt, aber er ist noch zu müde und vielleicht ist das ja im Moment auch gar nicht so wichtig. Und dann hört er nur noch Boernes gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zu, bis er wieder einschläft.

~ Fin ~


End file.
